The Hurricane Trainer
by Destr3
Summary: Tamaki, a boy who started his journey with a Swellow instead of a normal starter pokemon, is targeted by a new group team that wishes to commit ill intent. What's so special about him though? The only thing is he's quite strong as a trainer.. or are there things about him he doesn't know yet?
1. It begins

Roark just had to laugh. His new challenger certainly wasn't a very bright one. A Swellow? The type disadvantage itself was horrible for the boy controlling it, but what was even worse was how inexperienced this trainer must have been.

"You do know that Swellow is a flying type?" No response. The kid probably didn't even know that. Then again, if he didn't he wouldn't have managed to evolve it now would he?

"Meaning this battle is already over. Go, Geodude!" Roark was confident he could win, yet at the same time, there was an eerie feeling about the battle. His challenge, Tamaki, hadn't even spoken past his name and challenge. Roark was about to show this kid why he was a gym leader though.

"Geodude use rock throw!" Instead of just using a rock though, Geodude hurled himself towards Swellow, who was merely waiting, hovering above the ground. Just as Geodude seemed like he would hit, Swellow struck it with an obvious steel wing, and it crashed to the ground, defeated. One hit was all it took. The type-advantage apparently didn't matter to this challenger. Roark had been so sure though..

"You know your pathetic taunts and over-confidence cost you the match before it started, right Roark?" Tamaki asked, a smirk on his face. "I mean I'm never going to lose this way. Hell.. I'll even stick to just using steel wing to prove how much stronger we are."

That made Roark mad. He sent out Onix and used dig. "Can't hit what you can't see haha!" Tamaki practically yawned as Swellow flew up too high for Onix to reach.

"Baka." When Onix finally came back up, it tried to jump higher with tackle, but Swellow had already been waiting, and used steel wing once more, directly hitting its opponent in their face, making Onix crumble.

"I.. still have an ace up my sleeve!" Roark sent out his Cranidos, but he didn't really seem too hopeful about winning now.

"I'm not even wasting my time." His Swellow started to fly towards Cranidos too quickly for the rock-pokemon to avoid, and instantly took it out with steel wing, then Swellow flew back and landed on Tamaki's shoulder.

Reluctantly, Roark walked to the back of the room to grab a case containing his Coal badge, then back to Tamaki. "As per league rules, for defeating me I present you the Coal badge.." Tamaki took it and bowed. "You know kid, you're really strong. Gyms won't even be a challenge, why did you train so much before entering mine?"

"Oh I didn't train much. You just got frustrated and stopped thinking." Tamaki brushed his dirt-colored hair from his eyes and walked out of the gym, Swellow flying around him. Behind him was Roark who wasn't mad, but rather in thought.

"I'm gonna remember you, Tamaki!" Roark called. "Even if all I remember is you wear black shorts and black hoodies! Well.. and you're kind of short." That was his only revenge was mocking the boy, but in the end Tamaki was already gone.

* * *

Once outside, Tamaki slipped his badge into one of his pockets, then continued to move back to the route he had gotten into the town using. If he rushed he could be back in Jubilife within a day. While walking through the town, he noticed how a few people were headed inside, like it was getting late. Right, normal people slept during night. Not traveled. Taaki wasn't normal though.

He found himself outside the cave, and turned around. One last view of the Oreburgh. What a nice place. He turned to go back inside. Just before he could enter the cave back to the route though, a slight wind picked up, specifically in front of Tamaki. He knew what that meant and tried to quickly walk forward before-

"Tamaki-kun where are you going?" called a female voice. Not too high pitched, but not exactly low. A hand reached out and grabbed his jacket, but Tamaki slipped out and tried moving in his plain white t-shirt. Another hand grabbed that.

"Sure, sure. The champion of the region shows up to check on her favorite student and he tries to run away?" the voice asked sternly. It wasn't Cynthia though. Cynthia lost badly to this girl. She was Tamaki's mentor and only friend. About a year older than him, she was sixteen.

"I take you on a training trip, watch your first gym battle and then want to talk to you about it and you try to run away!?"

"S-sorry Soya-sensei," Tamaki apologized, bowing. "I just didn't want you to tel me I did something wrong during my battle." Though he was telling the truth he left out a detail. He got nervous whenever he saw his former sensei. He wanted all eight badges and a good win-streak before he challenged her. Then he would take her title.

Soya tossed Tamaki his jacket back and smiled. Walking up she wasn't exactly taller than Tamaki was. Her midnight-colored hair wasn't very long. It went down past her neck and slightly down her back, but she kept two long lines of hair in front too, down towards her chest. Her skin was quite pale, she chose to move in the dark too. With deep, blue eyes, it felt like she was staring straight in Tamaki's whole being.

"Fine, but you're going to hear my commentary now or later, so you might as well sit down."

Tamaki sighed and sat, crossing his legs. Swellow dropped onto the ground, watching the girl. "I beat him easily.."

"I know you did baka~ you just completely looked hypocritical telling him how overconfident he was. You need to stop underestimating your opponents because your Swellow is strong, little hurricane." Tamaki groaned at the last part.

"Why that name? I'm Tamaki. You're the only one who calls me Hurricane," he told her, standing up.

"You completely ignored what I just said didn't you?" Soya frowned, but Tamaki was already walking away. She sighed. "I'll see you again soon little kid!" she taunted, walking back out into Oreburgh.

Tamaki shook his head and continued back onto route 203. With it being late there was really no one there to tell him he was going to battle.

"Swellow, return for now so you can sleep," he said pulling out his pokeball and having that familiar red light do its job. He was alone, walking on the route. Or so he thought.

Tamaki stopped suddenly, looking around. He felt something. His body started to feel heavier, and his head hurt. He could hear slight a slight murmur of voices.

"Who's there?" he called. As soon as he said it, five people surrounded him, all wearing the same uniform. All white with hoods on, casting shadows over their faces.

One of them stepped closer and Tamaki tried to back away, but he ended up backing up into a person whose arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. The one from before got closer, stopping just in front of him. Tamaki was struggling hard but the man (or woman) holding him was far too strong. The person put their hands on Tamaki's head and he suddenly stopped moving.

"W-whaa..." his eyes closed and he fainted in the middle of the route.

"He's not ready," the figure said with a muffled voice, like he was wearing a mask. All five of them disappeared, leaving the boy's body on the ground.


	2. Intimidation

Birds everywhere. From Pidgey to Strapator. A mountain, all flying around. Communicating loudly. There was a sharp cry and suddenly Rayquaza, of all pokemon, flew straight through. His massive body wrapped around the mountain and he rested atop. Then its head looked down and there was Tamaki, at the foot of the mountain. He couldn't move his body as the pokemon started to fly towards him, spinning faster around, like they wanted to start a tornado. Suddenly rain.. a downpour. What did it mean?

And then he woke up, his eyes just forced themselves open. He was leaning against a tree, it was obviously very late, pitch black outside, yet all the stars were seen. It was a full moon, so beautiful. He craved nights like these, not to star-gaze but to travel. Tamaki became aware of a fire crackling in front of him and looked upon it, seeing a figure. He was still a bit dazed, re-collecting what happened, forgetting about the figure somehow.

"Who's there..?" he called tiredly, sitting up as all his consciousness returned. He could barely make it out through the dark, but the fire guided him as he saw.. Soya..? It was obviously her, the hair was the giveaway, sort of. He couldn't see it too well, which is why it was a hint. That.. and she gasped like Soya always did when Tamaki spoke.

Beofre he knew it, Soya rushed up and pulled him into a hug. "You baka! You managed to faint in the middle of a route!" she scolded, letting go before he could even move. Her expreesion was truly stern. "I bet you didn't sleep enough and had fatigue! You're so very lucky I was passing through the route and saw you or else.." she looked away. "I don't know what might have happened!"

"S-Soya-sensei.." he began, but she kept up her look, obviously angry.

"You know what? Before you even finish you need to learn something; that's I'm not your sensei. It's Soya-chan now," she told him, as if it truly mattered.

"O-okay.. but Soya-chan, I was attacked." Her ignored her unbelieving expression and continued on. "A couple men in white clothing just attacked me. I couldn't even fight, they were so strong. I don't know what happened next but I passed out." Soya opened her mouth to speak but Tamaki put a finger up to silence her. "I picked something up that they said just as I was fading out though. Something about not being ready?" He was questioning it as he said it, like it was a puzzle piece he didn't know where to place.

Soya instantly looked down. Her face wasn't guilty though, like she knew something. She seemed to be thinking. "I'll have the gym leaders keep an eye out. I can't have my little hurricane getting hurt now can I?"

"What..? Your little hurricane..?" Tamaki asked confused. Soya blushed and looked to the side.

"Oh forget it! Are you okay with traveling by yourself?" she asked. She was a bit overcome with happiness when Tamaki actually shook his head. Truthfully she missed walking with her old student. Being the champion got boring.

"I'm actually a bit afraid," he told Soya. "I don't want those guys showing up again.. and why are you smiling?" Tamaki asked, raising an eyebrow. "All I said was-"

"An invitation to let your sensei walk with you. I heard," Soya nodded. "So it's Soya-sensei again!"

"Uhm.. okay..?" Tamaki was too tired to argue. Plus he could use the company he figured. "I'm going to sleep then I guess.." he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He didn't get the benefit of continuing the dream though.

* * *

Morning came. Tamaki would have slept straight through it if it weren't for a certain Absol pushing him over. He woke up as soon as he hit the ground. Sighing, he knew he was about to get yelled at, just like he used to.

"Tamaki-san! You need to stop sleeping so late! I've been up for an hour!" As soon as he stood up he started blinking heavily. He had an unamused expression, but was handed a rice-ball. "Eat up, kid. We're headed to Eterna City," she explained.

Tamaki shrugged and slowly ate it, but just as he bit into it, Soya grabbed his arm and began dragging him. He had to rip it free and walked next to the girl just to eat. "I hate when you drag me."

"Why do you think I do it?" Soya giggled, but it wasn't returned. Instead Tamaki chose to release his Swellow, who immediately started to fly around the two, particularly around Soya. He chirped in delight.

"See? Even Swelly here likes the idea of me going with you~"

Tamaki smirked but erased it before the girl could see anything. He ate the last of the rice-ball and looked around to see if there were any pokemon hiding. He only had one pokeball, but his eyes were set on catching a Shinx, and he knew they were in this route. With Soya moving so fast though, he wasn't able to get a proper look.

"Soya-sensei, please slow down," Tamaki asked, still looking. He had his eye on a bush that had been shaking since he first saw it but he resorted to turning his head and was practically walking backwards to keep looking. "I think I found a pokemon I'm trying to catch."

Soya raised an eyebrow but stopped. "Okay but if you want it you have to use your surroundings to catch it," she told him. "That's your challenge. You better not deny it." As if waiting for her to finish speaking, a pokemon popped out of the bushes. A Shinx, just for Tamaki's luck.

It had an oran berry in its mouth, but it bit it in half and a part dropped out when it saw Tamaki walk nearby with Swellow flying around him. Sparks emitted from it. It didn't seem friendly. Without hesitation it fired a spark at Swellow, who had finally stopped circling his trainer. Unfortunately for the Shinx, Swellow dodged easily, taking in surroundings. It was kind of a set path already.. with just some trees around. What did Soya expect?

The bird started flying quickly around the dog, trying to confuse it. Tamaki smirked, thinking he had it until Soya smacked him in the back of his head.

"I said use your surrounds!"

"But there's almost nothing to use.."

"Then you're not being creative."

Tamaki scowled but started thinking harder. This Shinx was quite rebellious, and unless Tamaki could strike a bit of respect inside of it before catching it, it likely would be a pain to train. Then he understood what he could do. A smirk on his face, he would be getting this Shinx no problem.

"Swellow, use your strongest gust on the trees. The loud noises will make Shinx think you're much stronger than you are, and he'll lose will to fight!" Soya smiled behind her student. It took him a minute but he had a nice idea. Now to see how it would play out.

The noise created was very loud. All the leaves moved, struggling to stay on their branches, clashing agianst each other. Shinx started to back away, its facial expression dropping. Swellow flew in and back out, rushing by. This time it used speed and its agile abilities to fly right next to the wild pokemon, making it jump uncertain and fall over during landing. Tamaki threw his pokeball and hoped.

One..

Two..

Three, and gotcha. He smirked and picked up the pokeball. "I can't wait to get Luxray. They can see through objects. It's going to be so useful." He walked back to Soya. "Did I beat your challenge?"

"You got a B minus," she told her. "It took you a while but you managed to get it using intimidation. Not even hitting it once." Smiling at him, she turned to keep walking but they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Two people in the same uniforms as the night before stood in front of them, both holding pokeballs.

(I don't mean to end on cliff-hangers all the time...)


	3. Fighting with Fire

"We cannot allow the boy to travel with you," the one on the left said, stepping up. "Having such a powerful train accompany him would be.. devistating to his future with us." Now in the day-light Tamaki could perfectly see how the team was dressed. On their chests was a black outline of an "A." He didn't know what it stood for obviously. Their hoods, instead of purely white, was actually a light shade of grey that faded back into white as it went down. Either was there was an overcast of a shadow.. or rather very thin cloth blocking their faces off.

Suddenly he threw a pokeball and a Linoone appeared. Tamaki raised an eyebrow as he saw it. A Linoon? Outside Hoenn? Now he was skeptical, but he had more important matters to attend. As Soya went to command Absol, Tamaki's hand shot over her mouth. "My battle," he said, stepping ahead.

"Well then send out your pokemon," Soya said, understanding. But no sooner did she speak than Swellow flew from the woods at top speed to use peck.

But it was in vain as Linoone merely waited, using slash at the last second. Its speed was amazing for its species. Swellow cried out in pain and hit the ground, but quickly flew back up. The only way they were going to win was by a clever tactic. Tamaki closed his eyes and started to breath slower as Swellow flew up out of reach. As soon as he closed his eyes Swellow instantly knew what to do, no command.

Soya knew what was about to happen and smirked. Every single time she had seen that he had pulled off a clever move. She knew Tamaki would pull random information from his mind that could be used, and when he got what he was looking for he would use it to advantage.

His eyes snapped open. "Linoone has amazing speed," he admitted, as Swellow descended. "But is that enough?" he taunted.

"Of course it is boy! We were trained to defeat specifically you in case a situation like this arose." Suddenly the Linoone rushed at Swellow. Tamaki stayed calm, even when the opponent was merely seven inches or so. He assumed at least. Soya bit her lip, waiting for the genius mind of his to make a plan.

Suddenly Swellow used quick attack to get to the left of Linoone, then quickly struck down with steel wing. Linoone had no way to dodge.

"As I was saying, is it enough? No. Linoone's one flaw in its speed is that they can't turn. Of course when I rushed it head on you had a perfect chance for an attack.. but if I moved?" He looked at the Linoone. It took a direct hit for heavy damage. Swellow used quick attack mixed with peck and finished off his opponent.

"...Linoone, return. I can see why you're so wanted by leader." The second one stepped up but Absol came forward as Swellow flew up to a tree. The two turned heads. "Well you're free for now.. but we'll be back." One of them reached to their belt and pulled out some mysterious object. A smoke ball? Tamaki narrowed his eyes, prepared to blow away the smoke as it appeared, but the moment they threw it on the ground, they had disappeared. And that was including that Swellow used whirlwind instantly.

"Where could they have gone?" he questioned, not really caring. "Oh well, let's keep moving." Soya gave him a look like he was a bit insane.

"You don't even care that they attacked you a second time?"

"No not really. I proved I'm good enough to hold my own, and with you I'm not afraid of anything," he admitted, making Soya blush. But Tamaki was already moving on, not even noticing her face. Soya caught up with him, walking quite close to him.

"We're almost at Jubilife," she said. "But nothing interesting ever happens there, even if it is a big city, so there's no reason to stay long."

"If you say so."

* * *

"Hey you lied," Tamaki said, his attention drawn to a crowd in the center of the town. "Let's go see what's going on in there." Soya seemed a bit suspicious of the activity. Only if there was something very interesting would that many people gather, and nothing interesting ever happened in the city.

Swellow swooped down, chirping. Tamaki's arm was out for the bird to perch on. "Hmm. Swellow says two strong trainers are battling." And that was all Soya needed to drag them both to the front.

A Lucario and Blaziken were sparring, two trainers both running, circling the battle scene, picking up every aspect. Soya frowned and was about to scream for the battle to cease as she knew exactly was was happening, but then saw the look of amazement on Tamaki's face and stopped.

"Jump!" Blaziken instantly jumped very high, about ten feet, staring down at his opponent. Without a second input it fired a powerful flamethrower at the Lucario. The aura-user used extremespeed to help his momentum of jumping and got to the level of the Blaziken, using aura sphere, the move that never misses. As they fell back down, Blaziken had to deal with the pain, but both landed on their feet.

"Alright! Blaziken, use a full speed blitz.. Flare Blitz!" The trainer sounded hopeful that the Lucario wouldn't have the speed to counter, which obviously would have had to be very high. Almost instantly it was in front of Lucario, but the blue-creature stared calm.

"Force palm."

And then it was over. The blaze pokemon took a direct hit from the immense speed and flew back, no longer able to battle. That was all Soya and Tamaki saw, but it was certainly a demonstration of power. With it all over though, Soya didn't have to hold her tongue, however she did anyway until the crowd died out and the two moved over to talk to each other.

"Thirty minutes! We battled for thirty mnutes!" laughed the owner of the Blaziken. He stood nearly as tall as the fire-type next to him, but with long, black hair that he had to continuously shake to reveal his grassy eyes. There was a green-and-white stripped t-shirt on him, along with pitch-black jeans. Next to him was someone about a head shorter, with slightly shorter brown hair brushed over to the side. His visible eye was a very light blue, and next to him stood his Lucario.

His get-up was different than a normal trainer. Instead he had a short-sleeved, light-blue jacket with a hood that had Lucario-like ears on the hood. His shorts went just past his knees and were a shade of light-gray. His eye glanced over and saw Soya walking over to him and he bit his lip.

"Psst.. Hiroto-san.. we're about to get yelled a-"

"HIROTO! MAKOTO!" Soya was angry to the point of not using honorifics. "WHAT in HELL are you two doing BATTLING HERE!?" Tamaki took a step away from her, feeling kind of bad for them. He was glad it wasn't him getting scolded though.

Makoto winced as she yelled. "Not so loud Soya-san," he told her. He was maybe an inch taller than Tamaki and Soya. Before he could explain the situation, he spotted the child next to the champion. Quickly he turned his head and smirked at Hiroto. They weren't going to get yelled at this time.

"Say, Soya-san," Hiroto began, stepping forward, his Blaziken following, "is that itty-bitty Tamaki?" he asked. Tamaki looked at him at the mention of his name.

"How did you know my..?"

"Because you're all she talks about." Soya's face was bright-red. "I think she like-lik-" Hiroto was punched in his stomach by Soya.

"You shut your mouth!" she said, her face beet-red. "Shut up baka!"

Makoto merely laughed at the scene and looked at Tamaki. "I can see it in your eyes, you're drawing connections to what Hiroto was saying and previous events?" He narrowly dodged a second punch. "Well to avoid getting yelled at we should introduce ourselves." He nodded at his friend. "I'm Makoto, the last of the elite four, just under your little girlfriend there."

Tamaki himself blushed. "Girlfriend?" He shook his head. "Just.. carry on."

"I'm Hiroto!" he called. "Just under Makoto-san."

"So why are you two here then?" Tamaki asked. He didn't really care he just wanted to switch subjects..

"Well we got bored of course. And usually we only get to be seen battling once a year.. and since we haven't been in the elite four for an entire year yet, we came here!"

Soya sighed. "You two idiots! No one was supposed to know about the new elite four yet.. and then you two had an exhibition match? In the middle of a busy city!?" She sounded angry but really didn't care that badly. It just meant less explanations later.. she hoped.

Makoto sighed and pulled up his hood, walking off. "I didn't come here to get scolded." Hiroto looked at him, then at Soya and ran off to follow his friend. They were headed in the direction of Canalave City, not where Tamaki was headed.

"Nothing else of interest here.. let's keep going," he said, walking off. Soya sighed and walked next to him. It wasn't late at all. Judging by Soya's pokewatch.. meaning accuracy, said it to be just after two in the afternoon.

Both of Tamaki's pokemon either flew or walked beside him, although Soya was the one who remained the closest, though he had no clue as to why. The day started to fly by as they walked through the route, and nothing of interest happened at all. Just a few battles with Shinx and wild pokemon. Tamaki was impressed with its power, but even he smirked at the realization that he was a powerful trainer.

"But you're also cocky," Soya reminded him, hands behind her head, stretching. It had been six hours of walking. They had to go through the first part of the route, and then get out of a cave which Tamaki had rushed quickly through for some reason, and now they were at the final stretch before the city ahead.

Soya said the city was one of the most beautiful places Tamaki would ever go to but he didn't really care. They would have to try very hard in order to impress Tamaki, and since they were unaware he was even coming.. he wasn't hoping for much.


End file.
